En tus Pupilas
by M.I Bulsara
Summary: Los Uchiha y Sakura tienen una infancia en comun,cuando ella descubre que necesita ayuda para traer de vuelta a la persona que ama es capaz de traicionar su villa.Cual es el precio?
1. Fragil

Naruto no me pertenece, Itachi tampoco TwT

Y dice mas o menos asi:

Ahí estaba ella malherida tendida en una cama mientras un muchacho de ojos negros la observaba como un gato silenciosamente, con malicia y con deseo.

Se acerca lentamente para contornear suavemente las caderas de la kunoichi

Itachi: hermosa…realmente preciosa

Sakura: Itachi eres un cobarde y un traidor! Crees que porque eres fuerte el debil te pertenece!

Itachi: Cerezo no hace falta que te recuerde tu posición tu una kunoichi sin talento…y yo el criminal 'cobarde' rango S, que asesino su clan.

Sakura:_ sin talento, debil ya había oido eso antes, pero ya no seré una llorica he sido entrenada por la Hokage, no soy cualquier ninja_

Itachi: Sakura sé que tienes miedo, aprecio tu valentia, recuerda que tu eres para mi no para Sasuke, asi que te esperare hasta que olvides ese baka.

El muchacho dejo en paz a la pelirrosa se fue caminando lentamente hacia el umbral

Itachi : _Te__ dejo libre…por ahora_

Sakura: Itachi-San espera por favor, quiero que me enseñes, quiero ser tu alumna.!.

* * *

Itachi comienza a bailar chachachá la cancion de miranda! **Quiero ser tu profesor!! (8) (N/A:**es un paréntesis una ocurrencia loca mientras escribo no la tomen dentro de la historia xDDDD, imaginense a Itachi Bailando Miranda! (baba) quizas haga un songfic de esa cancion quedaria muy genial no les parece???) 

Dejen Reviews comenten , hagan criticas, sugieran , muy corto el capi , pero quiero dejar es suspenso la decisión de Comadreja (Itachi)

El proximo cap se llamara "La Condición". OwO. Trataré de subirlo hoy mismo pero dejen Reviews

DEJEN REVIEWS

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

_DEJEN REVIEWS_

DEJEN REVIEWS

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Gracias a los (as) lectores(as) que hicieron de este fic una relidad .En especial a: **

**XkeLly-cHanX: **Me gusto mucho tu fic espero que lo continues

**Setsuna17: **Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic espero que te haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic

**Katsura-chan Uchina: **Veo que compartimos gustos en las parejas , no se por donde empezar a leer tus fics ..U

Reviews anonimos a :naxona de gmail


	2. Let Me Be With You

Sakura: onegaii Itachi-san

Itachi: Ja! Veo que algo de cordura te queda Cereza, bueno pero soy un criminal debo pedirte algo a cambio –arqueó la ceja de manera seductora

_Inner-Sakura: Mierda no entiende que quiero mantener mis votos de catisdad, bueno ahora yo y Sasuke tenemos en común algo , nuestros respectivos senseis nos quieren violar xD_

Sakura se sonrojo

Sakura: Etto

Itachi: Se bien en lo que estas pensando hentai…

Sakura se sonrojo aun mas, como el podria saber lo que pensaba

Itachi: No te obligare a nada cerezo, bueno al menos que quieras ( N/a: yo siii)

Sakura: Entonces cual es la condicion

Itachi: se que quieres hacerte fuerte para traer de vuelva al baka de mi hermano, te ayudare , regresaras a Konoha con el , pero 4 meses después volveras y te quedaras conmigo_ Para siempre_

Sakura : hai

_Sakura: no me costara mucho me acostumbrare a el a amarlo, yo solo quiero que Sasuke regrese, comience de nuevo_

_Inner Sakura: hey! No te hagas la difícil este tio (me hago la española xDDD) esta bien bueno (riko xD)._

Itachi: comenzaremos mañana , cura tus heridas , tenemos 1 año y medio para que salves a mi estupido hermanito de esa serpiente, aunque no sera difícil para ti ya que ese cerdo tambien te tiene en la mira, pero no te preocupes estás conmigo.

Itachi le dedica una mirada protectora y sincera que ya le habian dedicado muchas veces, pero era Itachi!!! Como podia ser el mayor traidor de Konoha , le enseñe y además la proteja, era una traidora. Porque Itachi la ayudaba era por Amor?

Por otro lado Orochimaru le buscaba, que habia sucedido, quien la habia herido, porque le dolia Tanto su cuello

* * *

Todo esto y mucho mas en el Siguiente Capitulo que aun no tiene nombre

xD

Besitos a mis lectores

Ya saben reviews a naxona aroa gmail punto com xDDD


	3. Asura Hime

Ahí estaba una confundida Sakura atada a un compromiso, pero a condiciones aun confusas

Sakura: Orochimaru… me busca?

Itachi : Sakura duerme mañana explicare tonta

Itachi besa dulcemente en la mejilla a la kunoichi y esta queda placidamente dormida.La tapa con una colcha negra con nubes rojas.

_Itachi: Que linda es, aun dormida_

Itachi: Ohayou Sakura (buenos dias)

Sakura: Itachi.sssss…sensei

Itachi: cambiate de ropa , que se viene difícil el entrenamiento no puedo tenerte en akatsuki si no te haces fuerte.

Itachi se Retiro , Sakura por primera vez en la base de akatsuki se vio al espejo, su ropa estaba rasgada, dejando ver sus atributos

_InnerSakura: Ya veo porque Itachi se puso caliente tan rapido (N/A: xDDDD)_

Itachi le habia dejado ropa, la clasica capa akatsuki, pero mas corta para que se moviera con facilidad. Al desvestirse Sakura noto algo en su cuello, un sello maldito, 5 petalos de cerezo como sello (imaginen la tipica flor de sakura) que ironico, por que le habian echo eso?

Se vistio se veia realmente hermosa.

Itachi: Te queda muy bien Cereza+

Sakura: (sonrojada) arigatou Itachi-sensei

Itachi: Bueno debes saber que debido a tu linaje Orochimaru te busca.

Sakura: Linaje?

Itachi: Eres descendiente directa de la Diosa del fuego, ya lo deberias saber por el símbolo de tu clan,..

_Sakura: símbolo de mi clan? No le daria tanta vuelta a un circulo blanco y sin gracia_

Itachi: como sea es por eso que hacias equipo con Naruto-kun y el estupido Sasuke

Sakura: era para equilibrar el equipo

Itachi: Incorrecto! Los senseis sabian que Naruto-kun era un bijuu, Sasuke el sobreviviente del clan mas poderoso de Konoha y por ultimo la heredera de la diosa del fuego. Tiene sentido ya que esas situaciones se dan en 1 de 100 generaciones.

Sakura sin salir de su asombro: Ya veo..pero porque yo siempre era la mas debil?

Itachi: Estabas sellada

Sakura: Espera como sabes tanto?

Itachi: Apenas naciste llegaste a la villa y el Clan Uchiha se encargo de sellarte, por eso nuestros padres se veian tan a menudo, la heredera tenia que estar a salvo, tenias todo un clan encima de ti, por eso tambien te asignaron con Sasuke en el mismo equipo para te protegiera, a pesar de que el clan en si ya no existia.

Sakura: estaba sellada?..

Itachi: el bastardo de Orochimaru, te quito el sello y te marco con el propio, bueno

Para eso vas a entrenar conmigo, las tecnicas que por derecho te pertenecen

Itachi se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza a su alumna

_Sakura: esto me trae recuerdos…_

Sakura: Itachi –sensei que dia es hoy

Itachi: 13 de Febrero

* * *

Les Gusto, me alegra tener mas lectores, bueno actualizo rapido, estar enamorada hace que la imaginación vuele pero creo que me estoy enamorando mas de Itachi que de mi novio xDDDD

Dejen reviews sii?

Reviews anonimos a naxona de gmail

Mañana un Super Capitulo del pasado de los Uchiha y Saku y tambien dare las "razones" que tuvo Itachi para asesinar el clan.

El capi esta escrito a mano son 6 hojas de cuaderno asi que me demorare en pasarlo a word paciencia

nus vemos nn


	4. Kesenai Tsumi Unerasable Sin

Aclaración: Recuerdos

Edad:

Itachi: 9 Sasuke y Sakura: 4

Mikoto y Fugaku: Padres de Sasuke e itachi

Kagome y Hanzou: Padres de Sakura (nombres inventados no me maten xP)

* * *

-En la casa de los Uchiha-

Mikoto: Hanzou-san, Kagome-san, oooh que linda estas Sakura-chan

Sakura: aa..arigatou

Mikoto: Kagome, Hanzou-san necesitamos hablar, Sakura-chan ven te voy a presentar a unos amigos que te quieren conocer uno es de tu edad nn

Mikoto guio a la pequeña a la habitación donde estaban sus hijos

Ahí estaban Sasuke e Itachi peleando por un osito de peluche (N.A: XD)

Itachi: Sasuke sueltalo es mio!

Sasuke: Aniki (hermano mayor)tu estas 'grande' damelo

Ambos morenos empezaron a jalar al muñeco descuartizandolo y dejando relleno por todas partes ( :k q mala soy xD)

Unos pequeños ojos Jades presenciaban la escena , los chicos no se percataron de la pequeña hasta que grito

Sakura: **Señor osiiiitoooooo TwT**

La chica comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente

Itachi: Baka! Ves lo que hiciste. Pequeña no te preocupes yo arreglare el osito

Itachi iba a pasando por las habitaciones en busca de hilo y aguja, cuando escucho a sus padres y los Haruno hablar

Fugaku: en 3 años más habrá que reaplicarle el sello a Sakura, o si no el poder se apoderara de ella, aun es muy pequeña

Kagome: y que hay de Itachi

Fugaku: el ya es chuunin, en un par de años despertara el demonio que lleva en su interior, a pesar que no es un demonio poderoso, puede influir en su voluntad. Creo que habria que reforzar el sello junto a Sakura.

Itachi estaba perplejo, volvio a su realidad a buscar el hilo y aguja para que la pequeña dejase de chillar ¬w¬

A pesar de ser una niña timida, Sakura ya habia hecho buenas migas con Sasuke

_Itachi: es linda_

Itachi hábilmente cosio el oso , la pelirrosa estaba sorprendida

Sakura: Onii-chan eres sorprendente

Sasuke: tienes razon , si vieras como hace tiros con los kunais, aniki muestrale

Itachi: ok, ok acompañenme chicos

Itachi realizo las mismas maniobras de el capitulo que Sasuke recuerda su infancia

Sakura: sugoii ( sorprendente)

Kagome: Sakura, ya es tarde vamonos

Sakura: Hai

ChibiInnerSakura; deja de molestar vieja de mier… no ves que por fin estoy haciendo amigos TwT (de pequeñita ya tenia carácter la chica xD)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, oniichan sayonara

Mas Tarde los hermanos se fueron a acostar

Sasuke: etto , aniki puedo contarte algo?

Itachi: que cosa? Dime Sasuke.

Sasuke: La chica de hoy…Sakura-chan , es muy linda me quiero casar con ella

_Itachi: con que se llama Sakura, le queda bien tan delicada como una flor._

_InnerItachi: que te pasa estas hablando como un marica _

Itachi: Baka, si alguien se casa con ella seré yo.

Sasuke: no! Yo me casare con Sakura

Itachi: entonces hagamos una competencia, tratemos de conquistar a Sakura

Sasuke: y como sabremos quien le gusta?

Itachi: en un mes Será san Valentin, al que le regale el chocolate se casa con ella

Sasuke: te derrotare Aniki

* * *

Los 3 chicos se veian seguido se hicieron muy amigos, el dia esperado, ya era 14 de febrero!

Mikoto: Chicos, estan llamando a la pueta vayan a ver quien es!

Ita-Sasu: Yo voy

A toda velocidad salen los 2 morenos codo con codo (al estilo Ino-Saku en el cap 3)

Abrieron la puerta, ahí estaba la chica sonrosada

Le entrego un chocolate a cada uno con su respectivo beso en la mejilla respectivamente nwn

Los Uchihas se quedaron parados en la puerta como tarados, la pelirrosa salio corriendo avergonzada.

Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos tenian algunos años de diferencia pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Algun Dia se casarian con Sakura, su princesa

* * *

Paso un mes era el dia blanco, Itachi le dio el osito que tanto le habia gustado a Sakura y Sasuke una cajita con petalos de Cerezo.

* * *

Pasaron los años Sakura cada vez mas linda. Itachi era Jounin pero aun sentia lo mismo por Sakura. Sakura habia sifo resellada a tiempo el sello de Itachi se debilitaba.

Fugaku: Itachi, necesito hablar contigo

Itachi: Hai , otousama (padre)

Fugaku: vas a salir a una mision muy importante necesito que vayas para que te asciendas a jounin

Itachi: etto otousama, quiero pedirte un Favor..

Fugaku: que quieres?

Itachi: quiero que me ayudes a pedir la mano de Haruno Sakura

Fugaku: Itachi, me alegro que te estes convirtiendo en un hombre, pero

Itachi: pero?

Fugaku: Sasuke y Sakura estan comprometidos desde el nacimiento

Itachi se va Furioso d ela habitación y va a la orilla del rio a meditar

Shisui: Itachi, que te pasa estas como triste..

Itachi: Es por Sakura, el baka de Sasuke se va a casar con ella y yo la queria para mi.

_Itachi: ella es…mia_

Shisui: Vamos Itachi no esta tan mal ella es solo una chica, todas las kunoichis de la hoja estan locas por ti. Por ejemplo Anko que no esta nada de mal y tiene unas Te…

Shisui no pudo terminar la frase, ya que –Itachi lo abofeteo ( en buen chileno: un cornete xD)

El demonio (Asura) se apodero de el…. Solo pudo despertar al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre de quien fue su mejor amigo

Fugaku habia presenciado la escena

Fugaku: Itachi , ven solucionaremos esto te sellaremos mañana sin falta

Itachi: Otousama que esta sucediendo, en que me he convertido?

* * *

Al dia Siguiente

Sasuke: Ya me Voy

Mikoto: que te vaya bien en la academia Sasuke-chan

Fugaku: Ya es hora Itachi Acompañanos

Itachi lo acompaño a una habitación donde estaban los Ninjas elite de los Uchiha.

Itachi: (poseido T.T) muy Tarde…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los ninjas estaban muertos, excepto Fugaku quien con sus ultimas fuerzas fue a proteger a su esposa, mas le fue imposible muriendo junto a ella.

Y asi paso con el resto del clan….

Sasuke: Ya estoy en Casa

Ahora viene la parte que todos conocemos, Itachi torturando a Sasukito con su Mangekyo Sharingan, recordando una y otra vez la muerte de sus padres y familiares.

**"Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme¡maldíceme¡ódiame! y vive avergonzado. Huye... huye... y aférrate desesperadamente a la vida. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí. Olvidate de Sakura si ella se enamora de ti , la matare tambien"**

* * *

Hace tanto que habia sucedido, cuanto tiempo, cuanta veces se arrepintió de lo que hizo, habia sido realmente el?, era eso lo que el queria, hasta que punto fue su responsabilidad, toda la culpa recayo en el no habia vuelta atrás , Sakura ella es todo lo que tiene lo que quedo de esa vida que 'el' destruyo.

Itachi : Sakura dejemoslo aquí por hoy, aun estas debil

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

Sakura: Ohayou Itachi-san

Sakura le entrega un chocolate a Itachi

Sakura: gracias por todo Itachi sensei

Itachi estaba sorprendido, un villano recibiendo un chocolate para Sn. Valentin, cuanto tiempo habia extrañado el calor de un gesto en este mundo de sombras destinado a vivir.

_Itachi: ella es la misma, espera un momento…dice Sasuke? Que demonios!_

Itachi: Cerezo muchas gracias, pero porque dice "Sasuke"?

Sakura: Gomenasai, Itachi.-sensei- esbozo una triste sonrisa-Crei que podria traerle de vuelta, soy una tonta , hasta olvide que no le gusta lo dulce..

Itachi abrazo a la chica , ella sorprendida respondio el abrazo, comenzo a sollozar, el la entendia estaban tan solos…… en una oscuridad impenetrable.

Ambos Sabian que si estaban juntos las cosas mejorarian.

* * *

Hice largísimo este capi espero que les haya gustado le puse Cariño, por lo menos ya saben que Itachi, no es tan malo como todos creen .

Tengo la sensacion de que el fic va a ser bien largo

Saludos nn

No olviden dejar su opinión en el botoncito de alli abajo (submit Reviews)


	5. Anywhere

En Konoha

Ninja: Tsunade-sama, nada de ella, hemos seguido el rastro de Sakura-sama pero en el bosque se pierde y se dispersa por todas partes no hay nada concreto.

Tsunade: Mierda, una cosa es segura, no esta muerta, debe ser un rapto que mas….tendria razones de abandonar la villa?

Pooof!

Tsunade: Por fin llegas Kakashi

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama supe lo de Sakura, me he encargado de informarle a Jiraiya-sama

Tsunade: Que Demoni…..

Ahí llega un peliblanco y un rubio energetico después de un largo viaje

Good Morning oba-chaaaan (abuela)

_Tsunade: Mierda, si se entera lo que le paso a Sakura seria capaz de destruir la villa quizas con mucha suerte el puesto de ramen se salve…_

Tsunade: Jiraiya, tu y Naruto reuniran información en la aldea de la Arena, comenzaran mañana mismo

Jiraiya: Entendido!

Naruto: Que generosa que estas abuelita, a todo esto Sakura –Chan donde esta quiero verla antes de irme otra vez

Tsunade: Etto…ella esta fuera de la villaen una mision importante.

Naruto: QUEEE? Sakura-Chan , la mandaste sola no te perdonare si algo le pasa

El aire de la oficina de la Hokage se enrarecio , todos sintieron el gelido escalofrio bajar por sus espaldas. Naruto tonto como una puerta no se percato (Gracias a kami).Para amenizar Kakashi, es experto en excusas Rapidas (N/A: xD) rompio el hielo.

Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura no es una niña se ha hecho mas fuerte, ya es chuunin asi que relajate pronto el equipo siete se reunira de nuevo

Nuevamente se sintio el frío en la sala 'equipo 7' unos de sus miembros habia desertado y otro estaba desaparecido

_Kakashi: esta vez meti la pata,, pero hasta el fondo_

Naruto: (cabizbajo)etto me voy a ver mi casa

El rubio se fue y por fin se pudo sentir 'paz'

Tsunade: Jiraiya, Sakura ha desaparecido , tu sabes lo importante que es no solo en la villa, sino tambien en el pais completo. No hay rastros de ella. Pero se supone que deserto voluntariamente.

Jiraiya: Que te sugiere eso?

Tsunade: Según la evidencia preparo un bolso, ese bolso se encontro, pero disperso. Ademas de encontrar sangre

Jiraiya: ya veo, con que fue secuestrada

Tsunade: posiblemente, pero quien pudo haber sido, pocos sabian sobre el linaje de Sakura, si quiera ella misma, pero de nuestros enemigos solo 2 pueden saberlo.

Jiraiya: Orochimaru , Akatsuki

Tsunade: Bingo, ambas tienen conocimiento de ello Orochimaru es conocedor de todos los secretos de la villa y ademas pertenecio a Akatsuki y ademas en dicha organización esta Uchiha Itachi.

Jiraiya: Sin embargo no veo el interes por Sakura en Akatsuki. Ellos van tras los Bijuus, nada mas no creo que la reclutasen, no es mas que un ninja medico

Tsunade le sale una venita en la frente ¬¬

Tsunade: Continuo…pero Orochimaru, no es del tipo que rapta, nunca es discreto, le gusta doblegar voluntades, hacer sufrir y ver como llegan hacia si.

Jiraiya: Es muy extraño, hare todo lo posible en traen información desde la arena.

Tsunade: no se te ocurra decir ni una palabra a Naruto

Jiraiya: Tsunade, mi segundo nombre es discreción

Acto seguido Jiraiya besa la frente de su compañera y 'escapa' por una ventana, de puro nervioso se fue de bruces al suelo (de hocico xD)

Tsunade: Baka….

* * *

En Akatsuki

Ahí estaban esos cansados ojos negros, que se habian tornado inexpresivos, recordando una y otra vez sus errores su Pecado imborrable, como habia cambiado su vida , la de Sasuke, de Sakura.

Sakura….ahora ella estaba con el , el moreno no la dejaria escapar , ella se habia convertido en cordura, pureza, amor, debia protegerla ,instruirla, aunque sin darse cuenta ella lo protegia y le enseñaba. Algo estaba Pasando en su interior. Habia dormido todo tiempo, un letargo de oscuros recuerdos y culpas, Itachi se desconocia en su totalidad no se considera un asesino, menos un santo, no menos culpable, no menos pulcro, todas esas ironicas paradojas pasaban por su mente se mezclaban en una sola palabra.

_Sakura…_

Bueno este es todo por hoy ,si se , si se casi nada de ItaSaku, pero el proximo capitulo hablare sobre el entrenamiento, Itachi y sus reflexiones, que pensara Sakura a todo esto

Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo.

Si se que me estan odiando ahora mismo pero dejenme Reviews

TwT


	6. Share your Heart with me

Tras una larga reflexion sin conclusión itachi, miraba con aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes de comadreja, aquel chocolate, seria digno el de comerle?

_Itachi: porque no si ni siquiera era para mi?¬¬_

Itachi: Cereza, ven es mejor que entrenemos

Sakura: Hai, Itachi-sensei

Itachi: probemos tus habilidades, empezaremos por…..taijutsu algo te debio enseñar la veterana esa

Sakura: Tsunade-sama me entreno y no sere una decepcion, sensei

Comenzaron Itachi se acercó violentamente, Sakura rapidamente salto , Itachi se multiplico, Sakura hábilmente disipo las copias y subio a un arbol.

Itachi: Interesante

Itachi activo su sharingan, la sangre de Sakura se helo , esos ojos que de por si podian verlo todo omnisciente ante ella , tan indefensa, tan desnuda, como una flor. Porque esos ojos la perturbaban tanto si ella era 'lider' de ese clan? El Sharingan escondia ambicion ,poder, rozaba lo demoniaco a la vez de lo espiritual. Que eran esos ojos?

_En tus pupìlas… _como esos ojos podian ver aquello que no era visible, lo que ella desconocia en ella misma. De pronto recordo un Sasuke ambicioso y desertor, una Sakura desconsolada jurando amor y un simple _gracias sakura…_, eso era un te quiero? o mas bien olvidame? Que queria decir el moreno con esas palabras tan frias, guardaban sentimiento o quizas lastima? Si era lastima se aseguraria de hacer que se arrepintiera, lo traeria de vuelta, tal como no lo hizo Naruto a quien ilusamente le deposito su deseo y confianza.

Itachi cogió a Sakura por la cintura y la bajo del arbol, lloraba silenciosamente temiendo ser descubierta de sus infantiles emociones.

Itachi: Sakura…. Nunca puedes mostrar tus emociones delante del enemigo, ellos sabran inmediatamente tu patron de ataques, tus reacciones, etc . Es ese el porque Sasuke no ha conseguido herirme siquiera

Sakura trato de contener las lagrimas , mas le fue imposible

_Itachi: le he dado en el clavo…_

Itachi acaricio los rosados cabellos de su Alumna como cuando eran pequeños (pendex xD yo y mi chilenidad xDDDD)0

Itachi: Sakura, conmigo puedes ser tan solo _Sakura_ , no tienes que fingir

_Itachi: Yo contigo sere simplemente __Itachi__…._

Que lindo capi no espero que les haya gustado, ya se con decepción iran al botoncito de reviews pero hay sorpresas

El capi sigue…. Wiii (aplausos)

Itachi: ya es hora deberas aprender jutsu y genjutsu que es lo que te falta, lo llevas en la sangre ademas soy el experto aca. Concentra chakra en tu garganta y expulsalo por la boca.

Sakura logro sacar una pequeña llama

Sakura: por lo menos conseguire encender un fósforo.

_InnerSakura: bueno tiene un uso domestico bastante amplio, prender la cocina, la estufa, los cigarros a Asuma, fogatas en e bosque, incendios, vesubio, destrucción muerte xD (la inner se ha vuelto piromana xDD)_

Itachi: Practicaras hasta que te salga bien, tienes buen manejo del chakra sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor, no tengas miedo el fuego es parte de ti, es tu sangre, tu cuerpo, lo expulsas, vuelve hacia ti , por eso el circulo de tu emblema.

Sakura trabajo toda la tarde en mejorar el jutsu comenzo a sentir aquello que estaba dormido en su interior, de hace tanto tiempo, casi milenario.

Itachi: Eres sorprendente Sakura, preparate tenemos mision mañana, asi que duerme bien esta noche. Iremos Tu, Kisame y Yo

_InnerSakura: A ese hombre-tiburón me queda devolverle la patada en el culo, se convertira para mi en una insignificante Sardina muahahahhahaha!!!_

Sakura: Etto ,sensei a donde iremos

Itachi: A la Arena…


	7. Las de la Intuicion

Se que me estan odiando ahora u.u pero he vuelto con mas ideas este capi lo escribi hace como 2 semanas y no lo subi de floja xDDD

Bueno disfruten este nuevo capitulo .

El dia habia llegado luz y oscuridad se unian . Naruto y Sakura sin saberlo iban tejiendo su destino hasta encontrarse en que circunstancias? Como tomaria Naruto que su amiga a quien ama incondicionalmente esta con los traidores mas grandes _Around the World _(salomon y tutu-tutu xDDDD)

Naruto: Ya vieja nos vamos, mas te vale que cuando vuelva vea a Sakura-chan en perfectas condiciones

Tsunade: Callate baka y vete que es un largo viaje.

Itachi: Sakura, despierta nos vamos

Sakura: bosteza no mama mañana si….

_InnerSakura: Sueño…sueño_

Con una ternura incomprensible Itachi le puso la Capa de Akatsuki (la oficial) y la llevo en su espalda.

Kisame: Itachi, porque debemos llevar ese bulto, sabes tan bien como yo que es una inútil, porque no la coges y la botas.

Itachi: Creia que los tiburones eran mas inteligentes que los animales comunes, lamentablemente me he equivocado. Los hombres no solo nos llevamos por el instinto.

Kisame: seras….

Itachi: Vamos tardaremos 2 dias , Yura nos esperara

Ya habian pasado 2 dias Naruto y Jiraiya fueron a ver a Gaara, Sakura, Itachi y tiburón-man se reunieron con Yura.

Yura: Veran como ya deben saber la villa de la arena es pequeña, pero esta bien protegida, ahora sera mas difícil atrapar al Shukaku ahora que Gaara es Kazekage.

Sakura no podia creer lo que oia la preparación de la emboscada a Gaara, irian luego por Naruto acaso? Como podria ella traicionar a sus amigos? Era ese el camino que habia escogido Sasuke? Era el correcto?

Sakura: Itachi-sensei estoy cansada ire a la posada.

Itachi: Sere sincero contigo Naruto-kun esta en la aldea, no iremos por el esta vez lo prometo, pero si el sabe que estas aca todo se acaba….todo. Recoge tu pelo y ponte el sombrero.

Sakura: Hai, Itachi-sensei

Sakura queria salir corriendo contarle a Naruto sus aventuras, preguntarle tantas cosas, ver cuanto ha crecido, ha mejorado. Queria Advertirle.

Camino Sakura por la aldea ahí estaba Naruto en un puesto de comida.

Naruto: Quee demoniooos? Como que no hay Ramen TwT?

Posadero: Lo siento, señor pero estamos en el desierto es insensato preparar platos calientes.

Naruto: pues traigame de esas bolitas dulces en palito (como anticuchos xD)

_Sakura: Naruto…debo advertirte , pero no puedo, ya se hablare con Jiraiya el lo hara entender Que guapo esta! Como quisiera decirle siquiera hola. Y como extraño un Datebbayo. Por ahora debo irme no veremos pronto, yo sere mas fuerte en ese entonces no sere una molestia!_

Sakura fue al baño de mujeres se transformo en una atractiva mujer de la vida y partio en busca del Ninja.

Sabia donde encontrarle estaria en algun prostíbulo, no se equivocaba estaria tan ebrio que nisiquiera se daria cuenta que era un henge.

Sakura: Jiraiya-sama venga por aquii

El pervertido la siguió.

Jiraiya: a que se debe hic su hermosa hic y fragante presencia señorita? Hic!

Sakura: Tengo información de Akatsuki para ud.

Jiraiya: hic? Hic? Que seria hic?

Sakura: alrededor de 5 meses atacaran la arena, como sabe nuestra aldea es aliada con esta Akatsuki va Tras el kazekage, como tambien lo hara con Naruto.

Jiraiya: Nuestra aldea hic? Naruto hic?

Sakura: Lo siento Jiraiya-sama debo irme

Rapidamente el sannin invoco el estomago de Sapo.

Jiraiya: Lo siento Sakura, debes regresar todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Sakura: Por mi o por lo que llevo dentro? Lo siento Jiraiya-sama no puedo irme con usted , tampoco puedo revelar mi ubicacion, volvere pronto. Cuide a Naruto porfavor.

Sakura realizo los Sellos rapidamente

Sakura: Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Rapidamente Sakura desaparecio el sannin por culpa del Sake no pudo reaccionar todo se habia vuelto mas confuso aun.

Pasaron los dias Sakura, seguia entrenando con Itachi se habia vuelto fuerte, muy fuerte. Sasori y Deidara fueron por Gaara, tras una larga lucha, Akatsuki logro capturarle.

Itachi: Sakura, debo irme es hora de extraer el bijuu

Sakura: Bien, sabia que algun dia iba a suceder esto.

Itachi: Te preocupas por Naruto?

Sakura: Sensei, ya lo sabe puedes ver a traves de mis pensamientos, al igual que yo de los tuyos, te debes a la organización yo me debo a ti, pero no dejare que capturen a Naruto.

Itachi: Simplemente no te adelantes a los hechos, tu tienes una intuición especial, pero el destino no siempre depende de uno.

Sin decir mas media vuelta e Itachi desparecio, Sakura seguia aun absorta en sus pensamientos seria una traidora, le era posible traicionar a los traidores mas grandes de la historia.

De subito unas imágenes pasaron en su cabeza, ahí estaba Naruto a toda potencia, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, venian a salvar a Gaara. Estaban lejos, pero les sentia tan cerca. Estaba decidida.

No habia vuelta atrás. El bijuu habia sido extraido, solo quedaba el cuerpo, el cascaron vacio, de alguien que lucho por el y por su aldea.

Naruto recupero el cuerpo sin vida de su colega.

Naruto: Malditos Akatsukis!!Los matare a todos!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun vamos debemos volver

Neji: Naruto no hay nada que se pueda hacer, entiende esta muerto

Kakashi: Asi es Naruto , es la fria realidad, ya sabes debemos estar preparados ya que vendran por ti?

Una Pelirrosa observaba en silencio , aquella fúnebre escena. Tuvo el cuidado de no llevar el atuendo de Akatsuki. Tenia un Kimono corto ( como sport) el pelo recogido cuidadosamente y el sombrero clasico de Akatsuki para no ser reconocida facilemente.

Sakura: Aun hay algo que se puede hacer…

Naruto: Que cosa dattebayo?

Sakura realizo sellos rapidamente que el mismo Copy ninja no conocia .

Concentro un Chakra rosa y de poco el color volvio a Gaara , todos estaban asombrados, quien era aquella misteriosa mujer?

Naruto abrazo a la chica

_Sakura: Naruto…_

El sombrero de la chica callo, Sakura se tapo la cara con la manga del kimono

Kakashi: lo siento señorita el siempre es asi n.nU

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!!

Todo por hoy, estoy pasando por un tiempo de stress severo no escribire por algun tiempo quizas por una semana, quizas mañana , no les obligare aque me dejen reviews pero al decirles NO DEJEN reviews funcionaria la psicología inversa? ;D xDDDD

Bueno Debo agradecer a los que siguen religiosamente la historia Setsuna, Kelly,Ninoska, Mauret, Jessy.

Muchos Saludos a Golden Cristal , que me enseño cosas muy importantes . No me denuncien este es el ultimo Capi que escribo…..con script .

Bueno algunas cosas antes de despedirme. Creo que el fic ha dado mas frutos de los que crei me he dado cuenta que tengo lectores maravillosos. El final de mi fic iba a ser SasuSaku pero veo que hay quienes le gusta mas el Ita Saku asi que la historia quedara inconclusa y se continuara en 2 secuelas paralelas una SasuSaku y otra ItaSaku


	8. Una Rosa es una Rosa

Me parece dificil retomar la pluma y darles este capitulo tan esperado, es difícil para mi considerando que no tengo una pluma majestuosa sino un teclado lleno de telarañas ( y creanme que no es por Halloween xDDDD). Pero bueno el sentimiento es el mismo y ahora tengo que cambiar la manera de escribir, bueno diganme que tal les parece si no entienden lo suficiente volveremos a escribir de la manera ilegal xP. Y si me lo sacan lo colgare en alguna pagina web.

Nota: Esto es Flashback, no es el mismo momento en que Naruto reconoce a Sakura sino el cumpleaños de nuestra Pelirrosada..

Amanecer en Akatsuki, amanecer en el amanecer, como se sentiria eso pero con un año más y unos cuantos asuntos pendientes.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan , que grande y linda estas!_

-Eso diria mamá- penso melancólicamente nuestra chica de los rosados cabellos.

Se levanto se puso aquel uniforme tetrico y repugnante para ella que ya habia manchado de sangre alguna vez, no importa cuantas veces fuera lavado la mancha , su pecado imborrable (ni Mr. Músculo la puede con esto xDD)

Ahí estaba el chico de ojos oscuros e inexpresivos pensaba en regalarle una sonrisa pero esa expresión le era imposible e imperdonable en su "sociedad"

Oe Cerezo- Dijo el chico azabache

Que pasa- Dijo sin ganas Saku

No deberias tener esa cara te saldran arrugas y menos en el dia de tu cumpleaños- Dijo Itachi tratando de ser amable

_Cumpleaños …eh no lo parece no estar en Konoha es como no estar siendo yo misma._

Etto Cerezo , creo que no conviene que te pongas asi, ahora yo soy tu hogar y tendras que acostumbrarte, gokusei (alumna)-Dijo un serio Itachi

Con una postura sexy Itachi se aproximo a Saku peligrosamente y la acorralo a la pared acerco sus labios a los de ella, tan rosa, tan puros y castos tan solo pudo tantear la pureza ,mas no se atrevio a mas , poco a poco se fue acercando al oido de su presa.

No hay cumpleaños sin un regalo Cereza- Dijo nuestro galan- Espera aca

Sakura no habia despabilado aun , estubo tan cerca su respiración se detuvo y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en contra, que pasaba con ella , agradecio que Itachi saliera por unos segundos y pensar en lo que habia pasado.

_Iba a besarme..?...que hubiese hecho..? yo no se besar!...yo enrealidad Queria besarle?!? …baka Sakura el es el es el hermano de _**el**

Ahí volvio nuestro traidor favorito, con un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto con una flor origami de cinta de regalo.

Para ti, mi alumna preferida- Dijo seductor Itachi

(con lagrimas en los ojos) Arigato, Itachi-sensei , no debiste molestarte- Dijo emocionada nuestra chica del pelo Rojo+Blanco

La verdad no fue molestia Konan me lo ofrecio , ella lo ha envuelto y todo asi que no hay nada que agradecer- Dijo comadreja volviendo a la particular actitud Fria

Sakura se encolerizo, pero para si

_Seras… era obvio que no se iba a preocupar de ti, maldito que rabia me da cuando crei que de verdad te preocupabas por mi me vienes con estoo._

Itachi-sensei no era necesario que hiciera esto si no le nacia, es mejor que se tu mismo conmigo -_Se solo Itachi-_

Sakura, eres demasiado impulsiva, pero bueno nisiquiera haz abierto el regalo, bueno si no te gusta , porque no es mi estilo. Te dare otro Regalo a mi manera

Con claras intenciones Itachi se aproximo a la chica, la atrajo para si desde la cintura y sin dudarlo la beso. Sus labios juntos, la pureza maxima en su mundo de oscuridad y tristeza. Sakura lenta pero no tonta correspondio el beso, ella no sabia solo se dejo llevar.

_Después de Todo por eso eres mi Profesor…_

Fin Flashback

Bueno esto ha sido el capitulo, bueno algunos lo veran como basura y cortisimo pero me esmere, me cuesta este estilo de escritura me gustaba mas escribirlo en forma de libreto , pero son las reglas en fin.

No he estado muy bien por eso no he seguido con mi fic, termine con mi novio, me descubrio con Itachi, nah ojala.

Bueno ahora Tengo otro fic en mente un NaruxSakuxSasu, pero sere responsable en terminar que sea la primera parte de este fic.

El proximo capitulo continua con el encuentro de Saku y Naru

Ojala les haya gustado el Ita Saku


	9. Escondite Ingles

OJO la historia vuelve en el reencuentro de Saku con Naru

En el capitulo anterior..

**Concentro un Chakra rosa y de poco el color volvio a Gaara , todos estaban asombrados, quien era aquella misteriosa mujer?**

**Naruto abrazo a la chica**

_**Sakura: Naruto…**_

**El sombrero de la chica callo, Sakura se tapo la cara con la manga del kimono**

**Kakashi: lo siento señorita el siempre es asi n.nU**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan!!!**

_Mierda..-_penso cierta pelirrosada y acto seguido desaparecio en una bocanada de humo

Sakura-chaaan …KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU- El rubio se disperso en todas direcciones

Hinata, Neji cuiden a kazekage-sama , ire a echarle una mano a Naruto- dijo el copy ninja

Hai-dijeron al unisono los ojiblancos

Sakura era mas astuta que antes se multiplico 4 veces con el poco chakra que le quedaba, después de todo, no habia realizado una tecnica cualquiera.

Sakura-chan por que estas huyendo??-dijo el histerico ojiazul

Hmph -Sakura camino sigilosamente hacia el y le susurro en su oido. -Ya nos veremos pronto, estaremos todos juntos…el equipo 7-

Naruto por razones obvias no podia mover de impresión y Sakura para aprovechar la situación uso un genjutsu y le beso en la mejilla, el futuro hokage cayo profundamente dormido, pero no sin una gran sonrisa

Alto ahí, Sakura- dijo el ninja de pelo de plata- Que estas haciendo, ven con nosotros no me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza

Kakashi-ss, san, lo siento pero no puedo irme con uds, tampoco puedo revelar mi ubicacion-tomo aire- pero volvere pronto eso es seguro.

Sakura desapareció y un desconcertado Kakashi tuvo que llevar el bulto mas escandaloso n1 en sorprender a la gente.

Y asi pasaron 3 dias, Sakura no comia, solo pensaba…

Naruto se cuestionaba como habia sido tan inútil con sus amigos

En Akatsuki

Bueno solo nos restan 2 bijuus, uno desconocemos su portador , en el caso de orochi no mata, sin embargo tenemos localizado al kyuubi-dijo el lider de akatsuki

Uzumaki…Naruto-Dijo el hombre tiburón quien miro con malicia Sakura

La pelirrosa sintio su cuerpo estremecer, sentia que ya era hora de marchar y proteger aquellos a los que estima y no darles la espalda otra vez.

Itachi-sensei ya es hora, debo irme-dijo timidamente la chica de los cabellos de cotton candy(xD)

Cereza…recuerda….el trato-dijo un Itachi entre compasivo y malevolo

Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron tristes- Sayonara, Itachi-sensei

Itachi con determinación abrazo fuertemente a Sakura- Desde ahora llamame simplemente Itachi.

Sakura desarmo el abrazo camino un par de pasos adelante y volteo miro a los ojos a quien fue su profesor y coquetamente se acerco y le dio un beso en sus apretados labios y luego simplemente desaparecio.

Sa..Sakura- el moreno sintio una calidez inexplicable , pero no sin mantener su fria compostura- Esa gatita Volvera

En Konoha

Es obvio esta Con Orochimaru- dijo Kakashi

No lo creo, Sakura no es asi- dijo una voluptuosa mujer

Pero Tsunade, es obvio solo asi pudo obtener ese tipo de tecnicas, nadie mas puede revivir gente si no Orochimaru- dijo el pervertido escritor

Y el katon??-dijo la rubia mujer

Uchiha Sasuke- dijeron al unisono los machos presentes

Ya ya esta bien, Kakashi forma un grupo van a traer de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura , esta de mas decir las prioridades.


	10. Chocar

En el capitulo Anterior

Es obvio esta Con Orochimaru- dijo Kakashi

No lo creo, Sakura no es asi- dijo una voluptuosa mujer

Pero Tsunade, es obvio solo asi pudo obtener ese tipo de tecnicas, nadie mas puede revivir gente si no Orochimaru- dijo el pervertido escritor

Y el katon??-dijo la rubia mujer

Uchiha Sasuke- dijeron al unisono los machos presentes

Ya ya esta bien, Kakashi forma un grupo van a traer de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura , esta de mas decir las prioridades.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Ahí estaba nuestra linda pelirrosada descansando en un arbol, se sentia un poco tonta por lo que le hizo a Itachi, le extrañaba

Creo que me gusta- Dijo sonrojada nuestra cereza- ah que cosas digo y menos en un momento como este.

Ahí fue encontro la guarida del malhechor mas homosexual de todos.

Habian por lo menos 100 ninjas en la entrada Sakura solo cerro sus ojos y con una katana los despedazo a todos en 1 un segundo (Al estilo Lucy de elfen lied).

Lo demas era facil solo debia infiltrase lo suficiente

Por otro lado Kakashi ,Naruto, y otros anbus sin importancia llegaron. Vieron a los finados en el piso.

Quien pudo hacer esto-se pregunto el ojiazul favorito de todos los tiempos

Kakashi Invoco a los perros ( too un Mario Hugo xd)

Es ella, es Sakura-dijo Pakkun

Es rapida-dijieron los ANBUS a los cuales mataremos mas adelante xd

Nosotros iremos adelante , Kakashi –san Naruto no debe separarse de ud.

ANBUS desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Apresurate Naruto- Dijo Kakashi

Estaban lejos de la pelirrosa que ya iba cerca de los peces gordos

En la aun tranquila base los cerezos florecieron de subito el camino tan dulce y fúnebre se acercaba y con el la muerte.

Ahí estaba Orochimaru y su alumno caminando tranquilamente.

Cerezos en esta epoca- dijo un ojinegro no del todo sorprendido

Maldición Intrusos- dijo el lengua-larga

A que no me esperaban- dijo una voz femenina- Oh Sasuke-kun que gusto verte

Sakura empujo a su amor de la infancia y lo atrapo en un genjutsu en el arbol (como Kurenai, cuando peleo con Itachi)

Para que no interfieras, Inútil- La voz se torno mas fria al pronunciar esta ultima palabra

Por la retaguardia venia Orochimaru con la espada Kusanagi, esta tomo la espada con las manos arrancandola de el hombre serpiente (si con lengua y todo)

Perra…-dijo el sannin

Tu madre – La chica le atesto un golpe que apenas pudo esquivar

Ahí comenzaba una epica batalla


	11. Fully Alive

EN EL CAPITULOANTERIOR

Perra…-dijo el sannin (yo y mis palabrotas a que igual me quieren :3)

Tu madre – La chica le atesto un golpe que apenas pudo esquivar

Ahí comenzaba una epica batalla

Sakura rapida y decidida le ataco en puntos vitañes, pero Orochimaru ni se inmuto.

El sannin invoco a sus marionestas vivientes, Sakura con esfuerzo las vencio , comenzaba a cansarse se volvia nublado para la kunoichi.

El pelinegro observaba molesto pero interesado, podria Orochimaru liberarle de la prision de amor infantil de Sakura o podria Sakura salvarle de su opresor, bueno el se convenció de que daba igual, pero ya sabemos que es lo que el quiere :3.

Orochimaru Salta para patear a Sakura

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu- rapidamente Sakura ataco al pedofilo dejandolo malherido ya que fue un ataque directo y ya habia gastado mucho chakra en invocaciones.

Mientras caia Sakura le propino un buen puñetazo , Orochimaru estaba aun mas palido, pero este comenzo a ronreir con malicia, se convirtió en una serpiente iba directo….directo a Sasuke.

No te lo permitire Bastardo!!-Sakura realizo rapidamente unos sellos

Kazaana( Rumiko no me mates xP)

Sakura absorbio el sello de Sasuke, para asegurar que el Sannin no robara su cuerpo. Con las pocas Fuerzas que quedaban Sakura Activo su sello y con su katana le dio fin a la miserable vida de el traidor mas grande Konoha ( olle ese no era itachi una diminuta sonrisa, Sakura callo al suelo.

El genjutsu se desvanecio , Sasuke fue a ver a su rosa ex compañera

Mierda, sus signos vitales estan bajos- La tomo en brazos y con su mente nublada la llevo a Konoha a toda velocidad

Un peligris con una coleta espera silenciosamente al Ninja Copia y a El Rusio

Aja con que por fin vienen-dijo Kabuto con su "masculina" voz

Ahí yacian los tan poco importantes anbus

Maldito- Dijo el ninja copia

Naruto sin importar las palabras y las cirscunstancias ataco a Kabuto y le rompio sus gafas (tan de moda ¬¬)

Donde tienen a Sakura-chan hijo de la gran….- Estaba por pronunciar la palabra magica pero llego el contrataque

Kakashi activo su Mangekyo Sharingan (Traducido en chile como Manhuaco Sharinflan xd)

Naruto libero 4 colas y ataca A Kabuto, quien queda herido , y Kakashi le envia a otra dimensión.

Sakura –chaaaaaaaaan –Sale Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ahí esta el suelo Ensangrentado y su protector eso era Sakura en ese lugar no quedaba rastro de ella , se la ha llevado el viento.

Naruto se arrodilla frente a u protector lo mira con la ternura y una calma incomprensible pero del todo dolorosa.

Hace unos minutos han estado Sasuke y Sakura, ella ha perdido mucha sangre podriamos seguirle el rastro-Dijo Pakkun

Vamos Naruto , Rapido- dijo Kakashi

Ahí estaba la puerta que Sasuke habia dejado atrás hace unos años donde abandono a Sakura y donde pensaba en abandonarla ahora.

Ahí en brazos la llevaba al lugar donde la dejo por ultima vez, para que la atendieran los medicos no habi cruzado ni el umbral cuando se vio rodeado de ANBU's

Uchiha Sasuke, venga con nosotros o sera mas difícil para ud, Los demas lleven a la princesa a el hospital, rapido.Ud. Queda arrestado por deserción y por rapto de la princesa del fuego.

Sasuke no podia ordenar las ideas de la cabeza, quien era Sakura realmente, si Sakura fue supuestamente raptada con quien estuvo enrealidad, de donde aprendio ese tipo de tecnicas y luchar asi, princesa de no se que , todo apuntaban a cierto hombre con quien tenia un asunto pendiente, pero prefirio no pensarlo demasiado.

Ahí un dispuesto Sasuke fue encerrado y estrictamente vigilado.

Como estaria Sakura, no tampoco queria pensar en eso , ya llegaria el momento para preguntar.


	12. Somewhere I Belong

-Donde estoy??

-Hija , hija mia por fin despertaste gracias a kamisama (TTOTT)

-Mama no me apretujes me haces daño ..

-Hija lo siento pero no sabiamos donde te habias metido, no te preocupes ese Uchiha aunque sea el ultimo que queda òo

-Mama nadie me rapto, solo fui y elegi mi camino y me hice mas fuerte n.n

-Queee ? pero hija si estabas bien aca

-Mama aca nadie m enseño nda mas que a cambiar el cuerpo por tronquitos ¬¬

-Mal Agradecida, bueno lo que importa esque estas bien y estamos juntos

TOC TOC

Quien es- Dijieron al Unísono las damas presentes.

Jiraiya y yo queremos hablar con su hija Kagome-san si nos disculpa puede retirarse.-dijo La 5ta Hokage

Adiosin hijita comete toda la comida-fue cantarina la madre de Saku

Sakura, cuentanos todo desde su desaparición- dijo la rubia

Sakura solo atino a ver hacia la ventana con desprecio

Asi que no vas a hablar- dijo la sannin perdiendo los nervios y abofeteo a Sakura

Sakura solo volteo y se rio ironicamente

Creo que las dejo a solas- dijo un cobarde Jiraiya

Asi que no vas a hablar , con el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para salvarte has estado una semana en coma, lo siento pero iras a la carcel- La Voluptuosa mujer chasqueo los dedos y se llevaron a Sakura a la celda, la celda contigua al Uchiha.

Hubo un par de miradas furtivas entre ambos mirandose con celo de reojo y sonrojandose cada vez q se topaban las miradas.

Hmp(nunca lo he escrito bien)-dijo el Uchiha

Hola, yo tambien he estado bien- dijo Sakura con Sorna hacia el hombre de pocas palabras o mas bien monosilabos xDD

Sere directo contigo- tomo aire y garraspeo para sacar esa voz sexy que nos vuelve locas a todas- Quiero saber lo que haz hecho y con quien has estado en este tiempo.

Ja, no le daria esa información a un traidor bastardo como tu- dijo con superioridad la joven

Puede ser- clavo sus ojos en ella- pero no hay nada mejor que hacer y creo que estaremos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, si quieres te contare mi parte de la historia.

Veo que de verdad te interesa que hasta has intentado ser amable- tomo aire y se relajo-Sali a buscar algo o mas bien dicho alguien que creia que era imprescindible en mi vida en el camino me encontre con el Bastardo de tu sensei quien me sello y luego alguien me rescato y me enseño todo lo que se ahora.

Ya veo la persona que buscabas era yo cierto-dijo autosuficiente Sasuke sin mirar a la Kunoichi la cual estaba inquieta

_Malditos Uchihas se las ingenian para saber lo que estoy pensando_ .Penso molesta

Sin embargo-agrego el moreno -eso no es lo que realmente me importa dejame especular que con la persona que has estado-para asegurar la respuesta sincera de Sakura clavo sus ojos negros en ella- Es el mismo bastardo que asesino a mi clan.

Si asi es-suspiro con mayor naturalidad y para desafiar al chico clavo una coqueta mirada en el- Y pronto vendra por mi.

Sasuke no pudo disimular el asombro, pero si un poco mas su rabia.

Era posible que Sakura, su Sakura ahora fuera de Otro y no cualquier OTRO si no a la persona que mas odia en el planeta, eso pasaba por haberla descuidado , el nunca penso que algun dia ella le faltaria, todo menos ella

_No tengo tiempo de Perder_-penso el chico de ojos negros

Si esta algo corto pero estoy castigada y debo estudiar para los examenes, debo asegurar que el fic terminara en menos de un mes 0


	13. Nada Serio

Hmph….Asi que llevas el pelo largo otra vez -dijo Sasuke inexpresivamente

Si a ITACHI le gusta como me queda- dijo cortante Sakura

La noche era difícil de sobrellevar, el frio es aun mas penetrante, cuando se esta de alguien a quien se desea.

Sasuke lo sabia, quizas lo ignoraba pero el era tal como un leon, pero ya era hora de atraparla.

Hace frio- comento inexpresivamente la Haruno.

El Uchiha dibujo una invisible mueca de lujuria y se cambio a la celda de la Haruno, la rodeo con sus brazos

Hmp, Asi esta bien?-dijo el moreno.

Sasuke no parecia tener la omnipotencia sobre su cuerpo, en especial si era Sakura quien estaba tan, tan cerca. Tal como en su infancia logro escuchar como los latidos de su compañera se hacian cada vez mas rapido.

_Te atrape, Sakura- _penso el chico maliciosamente para si.

Sasuke que estas haciendo-sus mejillas se tornaban aun mas rosadas para el deleite del Uchiha.

Oh Sakura-chan no te gusta, no te preocupes nadie va a saber- dijo cinicamente el Uchiha

Con una curiosidad mas bien desconocida para el moreno comenzo a contornear las curvas de Sakura, quien comenzo a reir estaba nerviosa y además le provocava cosquillas

_Es un idiota, solo quiere jugar conmigo, pero yo, mi cuerpo, no puedo resistirme_-penso Sakura

Sasuke intrigado por los placeres escondidos en su cuerpo comenzo a besar el cuello de la Kunoichi , esta no daba mas de locura y pasion, poco a poco fue acercandose a sus mejillas y a sus labios. Los labios se juntaron lentamente explorandolos sin llegar a la boca. No un beso no , no era un beso. Sasuke no sabia besar, no estaba dispuesto simplemente la haria esperar para que cayera a sus pies. Sakura sin embargo ya habia besado a Itachi , algo sabia pues el era un Maestro, pero no podria besar a otro si no su Comadreja . Pero en su interior queria descubrir la dulzura del Uchiha menor. Sin embargo tenia miedo, tenia mucha rabia hacia el por lo que estaba haciendo.Las manos de el muchacho la recorrian tal como si fuera un delicado instrumento,que rabia ,que dolor de repente Sakura logro alzar la voz.

Sasuke, detente quiero dormir- dijo excusandose la muchacha

Esta bien, tu te lo pierdes-dijo soberbiamente el moreno.-Pero dormire contigo

Si, no iba a ser tan facil para Sakura, pero ella tan solo queria dormir, olvidar _eso_, Que era _eso_, no lo sabia no le entraba en la cabeza, definitivamente no la beso, pero su cuerpo cada fibra de su cuerpo sentia al Azabache con sus fornidas manos , una sensación tan excitante y pecaminosa a la vez, por eso queria olvidar.

_Mañana es otro dia-_penso la chica y se fue a dormir en los brazos de su depredador.

Sasuke por otro lado trataba de esconder su sonrisa victoriosa, por unos momentos Sakura, quien habia tratado de ser tan fria con todos, haya estado tan corderita, solo para el y ahora tan cerca su perfume de cerezo florido ,dulce y penetrante ¿Cómo poder acariciar ese aroma? ¿Cómo pudo ignorar tanto algo que estuvo tan cerca por tanto tiempo? Bueno ahí estaba el para recuperarla.

Hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

NAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!-grito un euforico rubio

La "parejita" Salto hasta el techo.

Na…Naruto que haces aca-pregunto sorprendida la muchacha

Que hace Sasuke durmiendo contigo-dijo Naruto aun gritando

_Estoy perdida,…estamos perdidos-_penso fatalmente la chica

Dobe, la estaba ayudando a controlar el sello estuvo activo toda la noche y me dormi-dijo un desatendido Sasuke

Naruto se relajo y se puso a reir

Bueno les venia a decir que los liberaron y para celebrar los llevare a comer al restaurant mas fino de todos….El Ichiraku Ramen!!!-dijo enfatico el ojiazul

Sakura y Sasuke les cayo una gotita estilo anime o.oU

Naruto tomo de la mano a ambos y partieron al Ichiraku.

Como es de imaginarse Naruto es bruto asi que se puso en medio de Haruno y Uchiha quienes se dedicaban miradas "sin que el otro se diera cuenta"

Luego tan solo se despidieron, pero ninguno de los 3 sabia que iba suceder….


	14. Nube

He vuelto desde la oscuridad de mi imaginación

**He vuelto desde la oscuridad de mi imaginación. Bueno he digerido críticas bastante importantes aunque en un principio las odié se han vuelto imprescindibles a la hora de escribir y para ustedes como lectores darles lo mejor de lo que mi creatividad les puede entregar. Agradezco a los que me han acompañado hasta acá y que ojala queden conformes hasta el final. Creo que luego de terminar el fic lo corregiré. Siempre sus sugerencias serán escuchadas.**

La noche había desatado su velo negro ya.Sakura caminaba sin caminar.

Iba rumbo a su "casa", ¿cómo podría ella fingir que no había pasado nada?

¿Cómo podría ella verles a la cara?.Ya no había nada que hacer. Frente a sus narices se encontraba el hogareño

y nostálgico cartel "Residencia Haruno"

A Sakura le temblaban las manos. Dio un par de tímidos toquecitos a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta. La pelirrosada trato de nuevo con mas fuerza.

La señora Haruno le abrió con una sonrisa algo falsa y a la vez comprensiva.

-Pasa, debes estar hambrienta-Dijo la madre de Sakura

-Hmp - la kunoichi tan sólo pudo balbucear. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

La mesa estaba elegantemente decorada con un mantel blanco con bellas flores rosadas.

En la Cabecera se hallaba el señor Haruno, un hombre de aspecto tosco y fuerte carácter, sin embargo sus ojos demostraban la misma paz y sinceridad de su primogénita.

Sakura tragó saliva

Buenas noches, padre- dijo la joven con total respeto, quizás demasiado

En cambio el hombre sólo expresó una mueca de desagrado, él no estaba tan dispuesto a perdonarla.

El aire estaba para cortarlo con cuchillo, nadie dijo nada, tan sólo se oía el sordo sonido de los palillos.

Sakura pidió permiso y se retiró a su habitación. Estaba destrozada , mas le era merecido. Todo parecía detenerse

su habitación se encontraba exactamente tal como la había dejado.

Las fotografías de su equipo estaban ahí como si ahora ellas la observaran a ella. No tenía nada que reprocharle

a Sasuke, ella había abandonado a su familia y amigos. Una fría lágrima rozo la suave mejilla de la kunoichi.

La noche era fría, muy fría. Ni siquiera se veía la luna, ni estrellas. Sólo _nubes_, exactamente eso era lo que ella tenía en su corazón.

Se durmió, de todas maneras mañana vería el sol.

**Este capítulo ha sido corto, pero bueno quiero que sepan que se viene lo mejor la historia dará un vuelco considerable, si alguien está leyendo el manga me entenderá.**


End file.
